Feathers
by Mollz33
Summary: "Where is she." It was more of a statement than a question, But I had to know. My hope plummeted when Markl pointed down the dark abysmal ditch, still crying.


This takes place in the movie when Howl is off fighting the changed wizards and Calcifer is being fought over by Sophie and the Witch.

**They swarmed all around me, coming from every angle they could. Attacking, clawing, pecking. Using everything the could to get the better of me. At one point they had me covered all around with no exit in sight. But I was ready, expecting even. I knew they were no match for me, I was the great Wizard Howl for crying out loud!**

**Just as soon as they covered me, I hit them with a paralyzing spell. They stood still, each and everyone, and dropped down into what was left of Market Chipping. Flames consuming most, if not all. I couldn't help but laugh, **_**the fools! **_**Challenging me when I refuse to lose. Nothing will stop me from protecting my family. No one will hurt Sophie, not if I can help it. **

**Suddenly, a pain hit my chest. It felt like someone stabbed me. I clutched my chest, the faint memory of something being there at an earlier time. Then, it stopped. **

**What was - Oh No! Calcifer! And that means Sophie's in trouble!**

**I knew they were no longer in the shop. I hadn't let anything come near it. Using my locater ring, I quickly made my flight to wherever Calcifer was, hoping Sophie wasn't hurt.**

**However, when I got to where the ring was pointing, all I saw was a standing platform with two bodies on it. Panicking, I realized that Sophie wasn't one of them. It was the Witch, what was left of her that is, and Markl.**

**Panic, fear, worry, anger, the slight urge of slime all hit me at once. I swooped down to the platform, startling them. Markl didn't even look up though. He was crying. He wouldn't be crying unless-**

**Something really bad happened. My blood boiled, all thoughts disappearing in my mind except of where was Sophie.**

"**Where is she!" Markl still didn't look at me. He just got up, walked over to the other side of the platform and pointed down. I followed the same. My insides froze over, where Markl pointed, was a tremendous dark, abysmal hole. Without thinking, I jumped down in, just using my wings to stop before I hit the bottom. **

**I looked around. The bottom was dispersed with broken flanks of wood, metal scraps and bits of pieces of the stone I used to build my castle. It was all trash. **

**But I couldn't see Sophie. **

**Worry pulsed through my veins, as I quickly threw pieces of trash this way and that, secretly hoping Sophie would be there, and secretly hoping she wasn't. I wanted her alive, not half dead under what was left of my castle.**

**But I soon realized she wasn't here. There wasn't even a trace, let alone a piece of fabric.**

**I couldn't take it anymore. I fought so hard to keep her safe, only to have her die because I wasn't there with her. The same place in my chest started to hurt again. Only, this time, it was a different pain. I sank to my knees, finally giving up control of my emotions. I cried, I can't even remember the last time I did, but I cried. What was I supposed to do now? The one girl who wasn't like the rest, the one girl who loved me for who I am and not for who I pretend to be, the guy hiding behind the magic. Was I doomed to never love?**

**I'm content on just dying here now. What's the point of living if Sophie's not here with me.**

"**Ah! Howl!" Oh great, now my mind is playing tricks on me. Making me think Sophie just called my name.**

**But then someone started to move my feathers away from my face. **_**It was Sophie! **_**I would've smiled, but I was in shock. Was she really in front of me now? Are those her beautiful chocolate brown eyes adoring mine? **

**Before I could even ask, her face came closer to mine. Her lips just far away from mine but I could still feel her breath ghosting over my lips. This was real! She's alive!**

**When she kissed me, I felt alive again. The strong urge to protect her from everything. To hold her. To wrap my arms around her waist and bring her close. It was all there. Some feelings old and some feelings new. Was this love? God I hope so. I've never felt this way about another girl before.**

**Before I knew it, all my feathers disappeared in a shimmer of light. Where my wings held her were now my arms, locked around her tiny waist. I brought her as close I could. Now kissing her back fully, I didn't hold back. The fear of when I thought she was gone made me never want to let her go ever again. It was then that I realized that her arms were around my neck, holding me to her just as tight as I had been with her. I loved it. She needed me as much as I needed her. **

**After what seemed like hours, I pulled away, but only just enough to rest my forehead against hers, my breath on her lips ragged. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed for days. Exchanging feeling without saying a thing. I was pouring all my love through my eyes as well as the kiss. I knew she was doing the same thing back to me. I grinned. She had no idea how happy she was making me. **

**And I thought I'd be happy dying before! After tonight, I could die a happy man, knowing that the girl of my dreams and beyond was in love with me and me with her. **

**It was perfect.**

**Yes no maybe so?**


End file.
